Aimiya Otome
|katakana = 愛宮乙女|romaji = Aimiya Otome|age = 14|TopColor = #FFA2C9|SecondColor = #ffcfd8|gender = Female|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Valentine|hcolor = Burgundy-crimson (Otome) Light-Pink (Cure Valentine)|ecolor = Reddish-Pink|home = Hamachi|tcolor = Pink (main) Red/White (sub)|power = Light|season = Cupid Pretty Cure|seiyuu = Asakura Momo|relative = Aimiya Tsubaki (Mother) Aimiya Ringo (Younger Sister) Aimiya Daiki (Younger Brother) Aimiya Ichirou (Father)}} is a main character in Cupid Pretty Cure. Otome's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of Love at First-Sight and Crushes. Etymology * Means "Palace of Love". * Can mean either "Girl" or "Maiden". * A card sent, often anonymously, on St Valentine's Day, 14 February, to a person one loves or is attracted to. A person to whom one sends a valentine card or with whom one is romantically involved. Appearance Otome stands at average height, with fair skin. Her shoulder-length burgundy-crimson hair frames her face, with curly bangs and reddish-pink eyes. As Cure Valentine, Otome's hair shifts to a lighter pink, tied into a curly, voluminous ponytail, secured by a braid and she gains a white headband with a winged heart-shaped ruby at the left side. She gains a frilly red choker and matching bow earrings with gold hearts hanging from them, while her bangs and eyes remain the same. She gains a pair of small white angel wings. Her outfit consists of a mainly white and pink mini-dress composed of a frilly white bodice with a row of gold heart buttons with a red bow at the top, pale pink-white feathery layer and pink skirt underneath. Paler and white frills line the skirt with a red ribbon tied around the end, a bow sewn to the left side, mimicking her detached feathery white sleeves with attached red bows and a red ribbon is wrapped around her waist, a striped red and white bow at the front with a gold-adorned ruby heart clasped in the center. She wears a pair of white gloves, with a second light pink layer and red ribbon tied around the wrist, worn matching red heels with a bow sewn to the back and frilly, white leg warmers with heart-shaped cutouts at the top. Personality Otome is a calm, nurturing and open second year middle school student. She tends to daydream often, but can maintain focus if needed. She tends to overwork herself and can get distracted, always putting herself out of her way and tasks aside to assist other people, relevant or not. She is good at studying, and her work is average, although she doesn't excel in sports, not having an "athletic body". She is an avid reader of romance fiction. Cure Valentine Pounding Hearts and Meeting Eyes! An Angel's Kiss, Cure Valentine! ドキドキ心と会う目！天使のキス、キュアバレンタイン！ Dokidoki Kokoro to au Me! Tenshi no Kisu, Kyua Barentain! is Otome's Pretty Cure alter ego, also known as the "Angel of Love-at-First-Sight and Crushes". To transform, she requires the PreAngéBook and pink Mary Drop. Angelia Shower! Attacks Trivia *Otome's birthday falls on February 14th (Valentine's Day), therefore her Star Sign is Pisces. *Otome's favorite food is bento. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Cupid Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures